


Some Bruises Don't Heal

by fallenbrothers



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenbrothers/pseuds/fallenbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy is abused by his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Bruises Don't Heal

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i apologize it is currently five am and i havent slept haha ha ha i dont even know what this is but uh here :-) 
> 
> i may or may not continue with this
> 
> probably wont because it sucks but uh 
> 
> who cares
> 
> goodnight

"Good for nothing piece of shit! Are you ever gonna learn?" Noah stared at his father silently, slowly walking backwards with shaking legs. "Answer me, or I swear to God.."

He froze in fear. Noah knew that no matter what he answered, it would not appease his seemingly bloodthirsty father. "N-no, sir?" he stuttered, fighting back the tears he knew would end up streaming down his face.

"Wrong answer." His father spat, slamming Noath on against the wall. He fell to the ground, immediately curling into a ball to hopefully avoid the inevitable. But the blows never came. He was instead yanked to his feet, and thrown against the wall again. This time he did not collapse to the floor. A fist met his jaw, slamming Noah on against the wall once more, pinning him there as picture frames hit the ground around his body. "Worthless!" His father screamed as his fist hit him for the second time. Noath could no longer hold back his tears, which only angered his father more. His father grabbed him by his scrawny arms, his face only inches from his son's. "What, you gonna cry, little _faggot_?" He said, in a dangerously steady voice. Noah could smell the alcohol on his breath. He screamed as the grip on his forearms tightened. His father then spun him around and threw him to the ground, kicking him repeateadly. Noah bit his lip to keep himself from screaming, but it was no use. "Worthless-" Kick. "Pathetic-" Kick. "Piece of _shit_!" The blows continued until all of the sudden, it just stopped. The young boy's gaze cautiously moved to his father, who was suddenly calm. "Go to your room. I don't want to have to see your face anymore tonight." Noah paused for a moment before scrambling to his feet and running upstairs, and not stopping until he was in the safety of his room.

He quickly shut and locked his door, and then collapsed on the floor, quite surprised he made it that far. But he didn't cry. Instead, he just sat there, on the floor, for some length of time. The idea of time was a foreign concept to him all of the sudden. It had been before eight when his father started to become angry, but as Noah shifted his gaze to the window, he saw that the sun was beginning to rise. How could he have sat there all night without thinking?

Noah dragged his body to standing position and walked to his bathroom, his legs feeling like led. He stripped his clothes mechanically and stepped into the spray of the shower before it had completely warmed. The shock of the cold water hitting his skin is probably what broke the numbness that had encased him since the beating. Heat in his eyes became tears streaming down his cheeks.

Gradually the sobs came more quickly and forcefully. He sank to the bottom of the shower and pulled his knees up to his chest. With his arms wrapped around his legs, he let out the sobs that were tearing his chest apart. They hurt and did nothing to lessen the hole that had opened inside of him from the first time his father beat him. It was a black hole that just got bigger and bigger with everything it was fed.


End file.
